


Нравственное воспитание

by everytuesday



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday
Summary: Шерлок еще слишком молод, но это не мешает Лестрейду его хотеть.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moral Guidance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/184082) by [nishizono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishizono/pseuds/nishizono). 



> Первая часть удивительной серии «Принципы морали» от **nishizono**.  
>  Разница в возрасте между Шерлоком и Грегом: 18 против 32.
> 
> Спасибо за правки **Protego Maxima**! х
> 
> Дисклеймер: ни на что не претендую, прибыли не извлекаю

Шерлок еще слишком молод. Слишком молод для того, чтобы ошиваться на местах преступления и осматривать трупы так, словно делал это всю жизнь. Слишком молод для того, чтобы отдавать указания людям вдвое старше себя, а затем ждать, что они подчинятся, не задавая лишних вопросов. А еще он слишком молод для того, чтобы быть настолько гениальным, самодовольным и уверенным в себе.  
  
Он слишком молод для того, чтобы смотреть на Лестрейда  _так_.  
  
Шерлок совершеннолетний — более или менее, хотя восемнадцать ему исполнилось недавно, а выглядит он и того моложе. Лестрейд — зрелый тридцатидвухлетний мужчина. Ему вообще не стоило заглядываться на восемнадцатилетнего мальчишку, зная, что этот самый мальчишка позволит делать с собой все, что Лестрейду захочется. И — черт бы его побрал! — бывают дни, когда даже находиться с Шерлоком в одной комнате — сущая пытка.  
  
Впрочем, Лестрейд держится неплохо. Он смиряется со своим незавидным положением и тешится мыслью, что, если достаточно долго не обращать внимания на проблему, она разрешится сама собой. Конечно, этого не происходит, но он продолжает цепляться за надежду, пока не наступает вечер того дня, когда удается раскрыть дело в Белл Коттедж  _(1)_. Он лежит на диване с пивом в одной руке и пультом в другой, впервые за долгое время урвав время на отдых, когда начинает жужжать домофон. Он вздыхает, делает глоток пива и отставляет его в сторону, а затем плетется к входной двери и жмет на кнопку «Ответ»:  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Детектив-инспектор, — говорит Шерлок, и — боже — его голос не спутать ни с чьим другим, несмотря на помехи.  
  
Лестрейд проводит рукой по лицу, упирается лбом в стену и впускает Шерлока в здание. Меньше чем через минуту раздается стук в дверь, и Лестрейд старается взять себя в руки, прежде чем открыть ее — и терпит сокрушительное фиаско. Шерлок стоит в коридоре, укутанный в шерстяное пальто и с покрасневшим от холода носом. Он выглядит юным и очаровательным, и Лестрейд понимает, насколько неправильно то, что ему это кажется сексуальным.  
  
Шерлок мгновение стоит неподвижно и молчит, а затем протискивается мимо Лестрейда, как будто он здесь хозяин, как будто он пришел домой. От одной мысли об этом у Лестрейда мурашки по коже.  
  
— Я тут подумал…  
  
«Как и я», — думает Лестрейд. Он закрывает дверь и следует за Шерлоком — держится неподалеку и наблюдает за тем, как Шерлок делает полный круг по гостиной, по всей видимости, отмечая любые изменения, произошедшие в ней с тех пор, как он был здесь в последний раз.  
  
Шерлок замирает возле журнального столика, где Лестрейд оставил свое пиво. Он секунду смотрит на бутылку, затем берет ее, изучает этикетку, подносит к губам и делает глоток. И еще один, когда ловит взгляд Лестрейда.  
  
— Боже, — выплевывает Лестрейд. Он отворачивается и старается не обращать внимания на вспышку желания, которую вызывает в нем вид губ Шерлока, обхватывающих горлышко бутылки.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Шерлок?  
  
Шерлок медлит с ответом. Он ставит бутылку на стол, стягивает пиджак, перебрасывает его через спинку, после чего закатывает рукава рубашки, стаскивает ботинки и расслабленно плюхается в кресло. Любой на его месте, кто сидел бы так же — вытянув ноги и развалившись в кресле — выглядел бы нелепо. Но только не Шерлок. Нет, Шерлок выглядит царственно, он полон подростковой надменности, и Лестрейду хочется преклонить колени и покрыть поцелуями его ступни.  
  
Лестрейду, черт возьми, тридцать два года, и при этом нескольких знаков неуместного внимания от восемнадцатилетнего мальчишки оказывается достаточно, чтобы ему захотелось пасть к его ногам.  
  
— Я подумал, что тебе будет легче, если вначале мы поговорим, — говорит Шерлок, барабаня пальцами по подлокотнику.  
  
Лестрейд прекрасно понимает, к чему ведет Шерлок, но это один из тех редких случаев, когда интуиция подсказывает ему, что безопаснее прикинуться дурачком. Он скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит на Шерлока со всем раздражением, какое только может изобразить.  
  
— Нам не о чем говорить, Шерлок. А теперь, если ты не против, я хотел бы…  
  
— Да, да, немного выпить и продолжить пялиться в телевизор. Давай сразу минуем этот этап, Грег. Мы оба знаем, что я гораздо увлекательнее любых телепрограмм.  
  
Лестрейд терпеть не может, когда Шерлок произносит его имя так — хрипло, словно прокатывая на языке. Слишком интимно и больше похоже на поцелуй, прикосновение или стон — на все то, от чего волосы на затылке Лестрейда в мгновение встают дыбом.  
  
— Мне восемнадцать, — говорит Шерлок.   
  
Есть что-то жуткое в том, как он смотрит на людей, в проницательности его взгляда, и в том, какие секреты он таит. Остальные боятся Шерлока — Лестрейд не может оторвать от него глаз.  
  
— С грехом пополам, — замечает Лестрейд. — Твой день рождения был месяц назад.  
  
— Тем не менее, по закону я совершеннолетний.  
  
— Мне тридцать два, Шерлок.  
  
— В сентябре будет тридцать три.  
  
— Пятнадцать лет! — Лестрейд вскидывает руки. — Между нами пропасть в пятнадцать лет, и это не какой-то там пустяк, хотя тебе может казаться иначе. Совсем не пустяк, черт возьми. Бога ради, Шерлок, я мог бы быть твоим отцом.  
  
Шерлок приподнимает брови, слегка ухмыляется и отвечает:  
  
— Да, мог бы.  
  
— Черт подери, — выдыхает Лестрейд.   
  
На него наваливается усталость, и он чувствует тяжесть каждого прожитого года. Глаза болят, и он сжимает пальцами переносицу.  
  
— Ты работаешь в моем отделе.  
  
— Я консультирую, а не работаю. Попробуй снова.  
  
Лестрейд смотрит на Шерлока, на острые линии его лица, способные разбить немало сердец, и думает: «Боже, неужели ты не осознаешь, насколько молод?» А затем: «Боже, как ты не можешь понять, кем я пытаюсь быть для тебя?» Страшная правда заключается в том, что они правы насчет Шерлока — все те люди, которых пугает то, как он, и глазом не моргнув, осматривает место преступления. Они не зря подозревают, что Шерлоку хватит незначительного толчка, чтобы отвернуться от света и шагнуть в темноту. И Лестрейд… Боже, Лестрейд сделает что угодно, лишь бы не дать этому случиться.  
  
Кроме одного: он не перестанет хотеть Шерлока, даже если это уничтожит их обоих.  
  
Лестрейд прижимает ладони к глазам и тихо спрашивает:  
  
— Зачем ты это делаешь?  
  
— Потому что ты этого хочешь.  
  
Лестрейд разглядывает его — Шерлок запрокинул голову и расставил ноги так, что брюки туго натянулись. У него не стоит — пока не стоит, — но, судя по всему, для этого немного нужно. Открытое горло, румянец на щеках и… Черт, как же Лестрейд хочет его. Хочет так сильно, что его тошнит от самого себя — и что-то внутри обрывается.  
  
— Грег, — шепчет Шерлок. — Пожалуйста.  
  
И Лестрейд знает, что это театр одного актера, знает, что Шерлок — чертов засранец — манипулирует им, но какая, в сущности, разница, если Лестрейд устал ему отказывать.  
  
Шерлок с отстраненным интересом наблюдает, как он решительным шагом идет к нему и падает на пол к его ногам. И когда Лестрейд прижимает его бедра к креслу, Шерлок наконец понимает, что происходит. Он ахает, тянется вперед и впивается в его рот с тихим стоном, слишком отчаянным, чтобы быть наигранным. В его поцелуях нет ни капли фальши — только незамутненная подростковая похоть, острые зубы и рваные вздохи. К тому моменту, когда Лестрейд прикусывает его горло, Шерлок сидит с припухшими губами и тяжело дышит через нос.  
  
— Ты этого хочешь? — спрашивает Лестрейд, вцепившись пальцами в бедра Шерлока, в то время как в голове крутится «ошибка, ошибка, ошибка». — За этим пришел?  
  
Шерлок не отвечает. Он просовывает руку между ними и возится с молнией на одежде Лестрейда.  
  
— Черт, ты сводишь меня с ума, — восклицает Лестрейд. Он говорит то, чего говорить не нужно, делает то, чего делать не следует, но Шерлок так извивается под ним, что становится понятно: в этом отчаянном желании Лестрейд не одинок.  
  
— Я… — начинает Шерлок и, недоговорив, разочарованно стонет. Он прекрасен, раскрасневшийся и ерзающий от нетерпения.  
  
Вместе они снимают с Шерлока брюки, и у Лестрейда почти не остается времени, чтобы полюбоваться его худощавыми узкими бедрами, когда Шерлок выскальзывает из белья и хватается за свой член. Он тяжело дышит, расставляет ноги шире и начинает работать рукой — быстро и резко. Он совершенно бесстыден, и Лестрейд наблюдает за ним как в тумане, пораженный невероятным зрелищем: Шерлок Холмс дрочит у него на глазах. Вскоре Лестрейд не выдерживает, отталкивает руку Шерлока, наклоняется и берет его член в рот.  
  
— Ч-черт, Грег… — стонет Шерлок и тянет Лестрейда за волосы на затылке.   
  
И хотя Лестрейд знает, что ощущений для него слишком много, он не отстраняется. Он ласкает член Шерлока ртом, принимает его глубже, пока Шерлок не начинает дрожать и извиваться. И это по-своему приятно — в каком-то безумном извращенном смысле, — знать, что хотя бы в чем-то Шерлок не отличается от обычного подростка, который весь — оголенный нерв и готов кончить в любую минуту. Лестрейд задумывается над тем, был ли у Шерлока опыт с другими мужчинами, но понимает, что не хочет знать ответ.  
  
Когда он наконец выпускает его член, Шерлок вскрикивает и кончает, вцепившись в спинку кресла. Он ведет себя так, будто они уже переспали, и, боже, если Шерлок реагирует так на посредственный минет, Лестрейду трудно вообразить, как бы он стонал, если бы Лестрейд его трахнул.   
  
— Грег, я… Я хочу…  
  
Шерлока трясет так сильно, что даже голос дрожит.   
  
Лестрейду не нужны слова. Он закидывает ноги Шерлока себе на плечи, снова опускается вниз и берет член Шерлока как можно глубже. Шерлок издает задушенный звук, почти взвизгивает, и это должно бы звучать смешно, даже нелепо, но Лестрейд чувствует лишь жар, опаляющий тело. Он сжимает себя сквозь ткань штанов и стонет с членом во рту. Шерлок, вздрогнув, бьет его пяткой по спине, так что Лестрейд даже взрыкивает и недовольно смотрит на него из-под ресниц.  
  
— О… Черт возьми… — выдыхает Шерлок. Его взгляд совершенно безумен, и он вскидывает бедра, почти трахая рот Лестрейда. Похоже, Шерлок в шаге от того, чтобы кончить.  
  
Лестрейд выпускает член изо рта и смыкает пальцы на влажной головке. Он отводит запястья Шерлока в сторону свободной рукой и старается не думать о том, что вжимает в кресло восемнадцатилетнего мальчишку.  
  
— Ты этого хотел, м-м? Хотел, чтобы я не дал тебе шевельнуться, чтобы заставил тебя кончить?  
  
Шерлок смотрит широко открытыми глазами, дышит часто и тяжело. Он выглядит невероятно притягательным: раскованный и чертовски заведенный. От одной мысли, что именно он довел Шерлока до такого, у Лестрейда голова идет кругом.  
  
Когда Шерлока накрывает оргазмом, это напоминает взрыв. Каждый мускул в его теле напрягается, бедра стискивают шею Лестрейда, мышцы живота напрягаются под мягкой кожей. Вначале Шерлок низко, гортанно стонет, потом всхлипывает — и кончает, выгибая спину, вжимает пятки в спину Лестрейда, вскидывает вверх бедра и изливается густыми горячими струями.  
  
Через несколько секунд он торопливо расстегивает штаны, едва не вырывая молнию, и Шерлок обхватывает его член ладонью. Лестрейд кладет сверху свою руку — и почти сразу кончает, кончает от того, как порочно, как грязно выглядит сперма на животе восемнадцатилетнего мальчишки.  
  
— Твою мать, — выдыхает Лестрейд и прижимается лбом ко лбу Шерлока.  
  
Их все еще потряхивает, и они оба покрыты потом. Как только запястья Шерлока оказываются свободны, он тут же запускает пальцы в его волосы. Лестрейд сглатывает и крепко зажмуривается.  
  
— Ты слишком много думаешь, — мягко говорит Шерлок.  
  
Лестрейд издает безрадостный смешок.  
  
— Не ты ли обычно жалуешься на обратное?  
  
— Нет, я жалуюсь на то, что ты думаешь недостаточно эффективно, — отвечает Шерлок. — Есть разница.  
  
Лестрейд вздыхает, затем делает глубокий вдох и медленный выдох. Мышцы спины сводит от напряжения — напряжения, которого не должно быть после оргазма.  
  
— Шерлок…  
  
— Нет. — Его голос звучит непривычно зло, хотя обычно не выражает никаких эмоций — кроме, разве что, высокомерия и недовольства. Сейчас же интонации Шерлока так резки, что Лестрейд невольно отстраняется и внимательно смотрит на него.   
  
Щеки Шерлока горят, глаза блестят, и желваки ходят на лице, когда он говорит:  
  
— Нет, ты не станешь решать, что для меня лучше.  
  
— Шерлок, я и не…  
  
— Ложь.  
  
Лестрейд вздыхает и прикрывает глаза.  
  
— Ты не растлитель малолетних, Грег, — произносит Шерлок. — А я не ребенок, которого заманили в фургон. В любом случае, мне уже исполнилось восемнадцать. И я не первый год сам определяю свою жизнь.  
  
«Но ты так молод, — думает Лестрейд. — Молод и даже не осознаешь этого».  
  
Долгое время они молчат, прежде чем Шерлок шепчет:  
  
— Я знаю, дело не только в возрасте. — Лестрейд напрягается. — И ты прав: возможно, мне необходим кто-то, кто иногда напоминал бы мне, что хорошо, а что плохо, но до сих пор ты…  
  
Шерлок делает паузу, и Лестрейд может только догадываться, как тяжело ему сейчас приходится — Шерлоку Холмсу, который способен проанализировать чьи угодно чувства, но никогда не говорит о своих собственных. Лестрейд касается его губ просто на случай, если другого шанса ему не выпадет.   
  
Шерлок фыркает и наконец говорит:  
  
— Ты идиот.  
  
И это настолько в его духе, что Лестрейд не может удержаться от улыбки.  
  
— Желание отыметь кого-то и желание защитить этого человека не противоречат друг другу, что бы там тебе ни говорил комплекс спасителя.  
  
Лестрейд тяжело вздыхает. Скрытая глубоко внутри боль не ослабевает, но он не может не видеть иронию в том, что именно Шерлок читает ему лекцию о чувствах.   
  
Он мог бы ответить сарказмом или поговорить серьезно — вариантов тысячи, — но вместо этого лишь спрашивает:  
  
— Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты ужасно упрямый?  
  
— Мне говорят это постоянно.  
  
Лестрейд смотрит на Шерлока, впитывая в себя его черты: изгиб скул, линию губ, темнеющие следы укусов на шее, оставленные Лестрейдом, — и ему становится больно от мысли, что все это великолепие может достаться кому-то другому.  
  
— Боже, это ведь не предложение руки и сердца, Грег, — говорит Шерлок. — Просто ответь «да» или «нет», но не трать попусту мое время.  
  
— Шерлок, я понятия не имею, на что именно собираюсь дать согласие, — искренне отвечает Лестрейд, с ужасом и изумлением понимая, что все равно скажет «да».  
  
На мгновение Шерлок выглядит озадаченным, и Лестрейд оглушен догадкой: Шерлок и сам не имеет ни малейшего представления о том, что именно предлагает. А потом рот Шерлока причудливо кривится, и во взгляде появляется то самое выражение, которое означает, что скоро их ждут неприятности. И тогда он говорит:  
  
— Что ж, полагаю, нам предстоит это выяснить.  
  
Лестрейд на минуту задумывается о безрассудности этого шага — в голове проносятся тысячи сценариев, как именно все может пойти наперекосяк, — а затем прижимается к губам Шерлока.  
  
— Значит, ответ «да»? — уточняет Шерлок, и в его голосе столько ликования, как если бы он узнал об убийце, разгуливающем на свободе, или об исчезновении драгоценностей Короны.  
  
И это должно бы привести Лестрейда в ужас, но вместо этого он — помоги ему боже — находит реакцию Шерлока чрезвычайно милой.  
  
— Понятия не имею, какого черта я подписываюсь на это, но да. Мой ответ — «да», — говорит Лестрейд, после чего вздыхает и добавляет: — Ты будешь той еще головной болью, не так ли?  
  
Шерлок ухмыляется во весь рот, и, вопреки здравому смыслу, Лестрейд позволяет вовлечь себя в поцелуй.  
  
  
**Примечание:**  
1\. Белл Коттедж — гостевой дом, который сдается в аренду в прибрежном городе Питтениум, Шотландия.


End file.
